jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Trading Faces
"Trading Faces" is the second segment of the seventh episode of season 1. Synopsis Jimmy is demonstrating a new invention to Carl and Sheen which the invention transforms your thoughts into music. Cindy plays a joke on Jimmy by playing yodeling music on her hidden boom-box inside her desk, which makes the students in class to laugh. That night, Jimmy is vowing to find out Cindy's next prank on him. Carl asks Jimmy to help him with his homework book Triangles are your Friends. Jimmy suddenly gets a brainstorm where he changes his invention into a machine that reads your thoughts and plays them out loud. He then calls Cindy about her plans and the conservation is interrupted when the lightning strikes into the power lines, causing Jimmy and Cindy to get electric shocks and switch bodies. Both Jimmy and Cindy recovers, until then realizes their body have been switched and screams in horror. The next day, Jimmy tries get into his lab but VOX rejects and places him in trash can as Cindy arrives and berates Jimmy, before gets into an argument. Some times later at school, Jimmy and Cindy tries their best to make each other look bad. During at class, Libby asks Cindy (unaware that she's Jimmy) about her prank she planned on which she complies, until Cindy's prank is revealed to be a paint bomb inside Jimmy's desk, which Cindy herself becomes the victim of it. Cindy and Jimmy plays joke at each other (which are Cindy picking his nose, Jimmy making fart sounds with her armpit), causing the students in class to laugh in amusement. As Nick arrives and ask about the concert ticket which Jimmy as Cindy rejects him, much to the girl's shock. Cindy tries to tell Nick that she didn't even mean that, Nick becomes confused while Jimmy making kissing lip mockingly not before it stopped as Mrs. Fowl arrives and have the students to begin their pop quiz. After the pop quiz, Jimmy and Cindy both getting F's and 15,000 detentions. Their wars begins to escalates (like, Cindy dresses himself in pink dress, Jimmy makes a speech, Cindy denigrates to his parents & Jimmy donates her cloths to the salvation army). Finally, Jimmy finds a way to cure them by dumping their brains into a pod and making Sheen, Carl, and Libby sort out their memories into their correct heads. After their memories are back into their brains, Cindy tells Jimmy that one of them had imagined them walking on a country lane together, holding hands and kissing. Jimmy remembers that, but says that he didn't imagine it. Cindy argues that she didn't imagine it either. Quotes *''(Jimmy as Cindy goes to the lab. Jimmy as Cindy then picks a tiny bit of Cindy's hair, and VOX scans it, setting off the security alarm)'' *'VOX:' REJECTED! Girl hair! Girl hair! Girl hair! *'Jimmy as Cindy: '''VOX, It's me! Let me in! *(''VOX gets mechanical arms, then a trash can appears. The arms open the trash can and they drop Jimmy as Cindy in, then closes the trash can) *'Cindy as Jimmy:' If you get garbage in my hair, I'll never forgive you! *'Cindy as Jimmy: '''Oh, so it's war is it? Fine! (turns to the class) Look at me, everybody! I, Jimmy Neutron, and blow faced crossed sized nose picker! (Cindy picks her nose) *'Jimmy as Cindy: Oh yeah? Listen to this! (puts hand on armpit) *'Cindy as Jimmy: '''Don't you dare. *'Ms. Fowl: Quiet children! Pop quiz! Cindy as Jimmy: I hope you enjoyed your straight A's, Neutron, 'cause they're a thing of the past! (begins quiz) The ant is a member of the vegetable family. Jimmy as Cindy: (working on quiz) Name the planets...Farkle, Gub Gub. (after class) Ms. Fowl: I would like an explanation for these two disgraceful papers! Cindy as Jimmy: There is a simple explanation Ms. Fowl. I, Jimmy Neutron, am a complete gabble headed dipstick! Jimmy as Cindy: But not as big a dipstick as you are, Ms. Fowl! And if I don't get a month's worth of detention for that, you are even dumber than you look! Cindy as Jimmy: How many detentions is this worth Ms. Fowl-breath? (Cindy starts kicking stuff from Ms. Fowl's desk.) * (Cindy as Jimmy peaks into the room, then jumps in, wearing a pink dress. The entire class laughs, camera zooms in to Jimmy as Cindy) * Cindy as Jimmy: (while wearing a dress) ''It's something I've wanted to do all my life, Ms. Fowl! * '''Jimmy as Cindy:' (at recess) Attention! Here's a list of all the boys in school that makes me, Cindy Vortex, feel all fuzzy inside. Abraham "Mudface" Adler. (Cindy's clothes are being put into a Salvation Navy truck by the same repair man who appeared in "Normal Boy" and "Birth Of A Salesman". He's an employee of the Salvation Navy.) * Mrs. Vortex: Are you sure about this, Cindy? Jimmy as Cindy: Yes, Cindy's mother. I'm glad the expensive outfits I was so foolishly proud of will be clothing the needy. *'Carl:' "Extreme dislike of girls who dislike boys who dislike girls who dislike show-offy boys who dislike..." *'Sheen:' TOO CONFUSING! Just throw that one away. And download. Trivia * The following are the questions on the Pop Quiz (in chronological order): ** The ant is a member of which family? ** What are the names of the planets? ** What fruits do raisins come from? ** How many suns orbit the earth? ** How many eggs are in a dozen? * Cindy has a book about Tai Chi on her desk next to her computer. * At the end of the episode, when Cindy mentions one of them having daydreamed the two of them together, both of them deny thinking it. However, they cannot retain other things from each other's minds, meaning both of them must have dreamed this at some point. * Carl, Sheen and Libby deleted either Jimmy or Cindy's spite toward the other, unknowingly starting the arc for Jimmy and Cindy's relationship. (The end does reveal however, that they had both already been romantically interested in the other before this.) * This is the only time in the franchise where it rains. * This is the second time Jimmy embarrasses Cindy in front of Nick. *Cindy's computer has the old Nick.com logo on it. *On Cindy's computer, she is on a website called "Ticketmeister", which is obviously a parody of real life ticket booking website Ticketmaster. Gallery TradingFaces2.png TradingFaces3.png TradingFaces4.png TradingFaces5.png TradingFaces1.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-22h01m44s227.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-22h02m29s124.png JimmyAndCindyBeingShocked.png Brain.png Cindy Shoes.gif Dance.gif Vlcsnap-2016-11-28-20h40m56s016.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-28-20h38m26s754.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1